


Эрос/Агапэ

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гефестион поддержит меня. Но он тоже против этого. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эрос/Агапэ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eros/Agape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72079) by [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel). 



> Бета - Темная сторона силы.

\- Зачем?  
  
\- Нужно примирить наши народы…   
  
\- Ты мог бы выбрать из девчонок Дария, - предлагает он.  
  
\- Дочери труса.  
  
\- Почему она?  
  
\- Я люблю ее, - произносит Александр, и на его лице появляется то же пылкое и полное счастье выражение, что знакомо Гефестиону по Миезе.   
  
Он отмахивается.  
  
\- Хорошо, ты желаешь ее. Возьми ее к себе в постель и оставь после. Зачем нужно усложнять… - но это выражение слишком хорошо знакомо ему, и он никогда не думал, что будет так больно увидеть его снова. – О.  
  
\- Гефестион.  
  
Он улыбается пустой вежливой улыбкой.  
  
\- Это больше похоже на правду, - произносит он медленно, - чем слова о примирении народов.   
  
\- Гефестион.  
  
\- Я желаю тебе счастья, - шепчет он. И уходит, пока еще может.

 

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Агапэ - одна из четырех разновидностей любви (эрос, агапэ, сторге, филия), бескорыстная любовь-самоотдача.


End file.
